


My Honeybee

by sloth_prince



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, Heart Attacks, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth_prince/pseuds/sloth_prince
Summary: Just some Yves and Chuu one shots! I'll let you know if one takes place in an AU or if they're already dating. Leave any comments or thoughts you have!Title is from My Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe





	1. I told you I was out there

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from "Alien Boy"
> 
> Also I'm not sure if yyxy all live in a dorm but for the sake of this let's just say they do and they all have separate rooms

Chuu fiddled with her hands as she looked down. The group had just finished their first fan meet as a whole group and she was nervous on how she thinks she did. Chuu has always been know to be one of the brightest and bubbliest girls in the group (second only to Choerry of course) but the truth was everything was slowly getting to her. She never let it show in front of the group or the fans, trying her hardest to keep up her bright and cheery personality. She was in her dresser room, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her nerves as best she could. She buried her face in her hands as she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Chuu spoke softly as she lifted her head and put on her best smile.

The door opened and Yves walked in, smiling at Chuu before shutting the door behind her, "Hey, you okay? You left before we could say anything." Yves sounded worried, but it would take a bit more to get Chuu to open up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just felt a little dizzy and decided to hang out in here until I felt better. Thank you for checking up on me." Chuu quickly hugged the other girl and rushed out of the room. It was no secret that Chuu had a crush on Yves, but the main reason why is because of how easy it was for Yves to get Chuu to open up. Chuu was very personal with her feelings but when Yves gave her the special look all she wanted to do was spill out her thoughts and feelings.

Of course, as it goes with most crushes, Yves was mostly unaware of Chuu's feelings. Yves knew she was the only one Chuu spilled her feelings to but she thought it was nothing more than two friends confiding in one another. The plus of Chuu expressing her feelings was Yves knew when something was wrong, and right now something was wrong. Yves followed Chuu out of the room, rushing to catch up to her, "Chuu wait!"

"We're gonna be late Yves." Chuu refused to face the girl, trying to rush out of the building before Yves was able to catch up with her. Her mission succeeded as she made it back to the ride, sitting in-between Go Won and Olivia. She rested her head on Go Won's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You okay Chuu?" Olivia questioned her as Go Won rubbed Chuu's back

"Yeah just sleepy I guess." The other girls nodded and continued the conversation they were having before Chuu joined them. The door opened up and Chuu cracked an eye open to see a slightly out of breath Yves giving Chuu a mix of an angry and apologetic look before sitting down. The rest of the ride when Chuu would open her eyes she'd Fine Yves in the middle of staring or her head turning as soon as she was spotted. Chuu brushed it off and eventually woke up, still keeping her head on Go Won's shoulder. She noticed a blanket placed over her lap as she listened in on Olivia's and Yves conversation. Once the van was stopped outside the dorm the girls got out, Chuu taking her time. She walked behind the other three, holding onto the blanket as she looked down. When the other girls would look back she would flash a smile and a thumbs up. Eventually everyone was inside in their rooms, tired from the long day they just had. Chuu turned off her lights, took off her shoes, and laid down on the bed. She buried her head into her pillow and tired to shut her eyes and get some sleep, if she didn't she knew she would break down.

Before she could get her rest she heard a knock on the door, "come in." Chuu didn't try to hide her tired voice anymore.

"Hey, I was trying to talk to you earlier and you just bolted." None other than Yves came in, walking over and sitting down on the bed. After a few minutes of silence Chuu sat up on the bed, criss cross near the top while Yves sat at the foot of the bed. After some more silence Yves spoke up, "You know I'm here for you right Chuu? I know you're the bright and bubbly girl, the one who's never down, but you're allowed to have other emotions. I hate seeing you shut yourself off from the group, especially from me. I'm you friend Chuu, aren't I?" Yves looked down before turning her body towards Chuu, expecting an answer.

Chuu looked at her, grabbing her pillow and holding it as she spoke to Yves looking down, "you are my friend Yves. I just want you guys to know I'm here for you and you're all so busy with your lives and problems and sometimes I don't know where I stand in this group," before she knew it Chuu was ranting to Yves, tears in her eyes. She was looking down and fidgeting with her hands, going off on her rant absentmindedly. Yves took Chuu's hand in hers rubbing her hand as she moved closer.

Yves spoke in a quiet tone, as if she didn't want the world to hear what she was saying, like the words were just for Chuu, "hey, you're not bothering me. And you belong in this group. You're part of Loona. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you Chuu." Somewhere during the talk Yves face got closer to Chuu's. Chuu looked up into the older girl's eyes. Yves wiped the tears from Chuu's face, smiling softly at her, "it's okay Chuu. You can be yourself around me." Chuu nodded softly, not saying anything. Yves moved her hands from Chuu's lap to hold her chin up, bringing her closer. Yves glanced at Chuu's lips before kissing her softly. They kissed softly for a few seconds before they pulled away for air.

They both smiled and help each other's hands. Yves decided to spend the night in Chuu's room that night. Talking, kissing, and eventually sleeping.


	2. I want you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo and Chaewon are flirting in front of a jealous Sooyoung. Sooyoung decides to pull Jiwoo aside and teach her and Chaewon who she really belongs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight maturity warning? Nothing too graphic just some more intense kisses and such.
> 
> Established relationship
> 
> Title from "I want you back" by Twice

Sooyoung couldn't stomach the sight before her. Jiwoo wrapped in Chaewon's arms as they give each other googly love-dovey eyes. Sooyoung wanted to leave the room but she couldn't, they were I the middle of a yyxy photo shoot and all members had to stay present until finished.

"How are you so pretty Chuu~?" Chaewon cooed, using Jiwoo's pet name as the younger girl looked at her with a soft smile.

"You're the pretty one here Gowon!" Jiwoo smiled and kissed Chaewon's cheek, Sooyoung watching in anger. It was no secret that Sooyoung and Jiwoo were together. Of course it was known only in the group but they were reminded by how often Sooyoung and Jiwoo were flirting or being affectionate. Sooyoung didn't mind watching Jiwoo flirt with the other members because she knew Jiwoo would always come back to her. But today was different. Sooyoung wasn't in the mood to be affectionate today and Jiwoo took the hint too well. So what Jiwoo did was walk around, acting affectionate and cute with whichever member she could, until she finally got a reaction from one. Chaewon.

Sooyoung was always jealous of how affectionate Chaewon and Jiwoo were together. The two girls were always affectionate, even after Jiwoo and Sooyoung started dating. Sooyoung had always tried to prove to Chaewon that Jiwoo was belonged to her but despite how hard she tried Chaewon still persisted on giving the younger girl affection. Sooyoung often thought that Chaewon did it to tease her, showing how much Jiwoo was wrapped around her finger.

"I'm so proud of you Chuu~! You're such a good girl," Chaewon purred into Jiwoo's ear as the shorter girl blushed. Chaewon placed a kiss on Jiwoo's cheek, staring into Sooyoung's eyes as she did. Before Jiwoo knew it she was being pulled into Sooyoung's arms and being peppered with kisses. Jiwoo was blushing furiously, asking the other girl to calm down as she rested her head on Sooyoung's chest. Sooyoung smirked at Chaewon who seemed to be angry at the loss of her play toy. For the rest of the photo shoot Sooyoung always made sure Jiwoo was at her side, kissing her and holding her hand as a way of rewarding the younger girl for not running off. Sooyoung wasn't always a possessive girlfriend, she always let Jiwoo flirt with whoever she wanted to, but lately she wanted Jiwoo all to herself. So when they all got back to their dorms Sooyoung brought Jiwoo straight to her room, shutting an locking the door behind them.

Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jiwoo, pouting softly, "were you trying to make me jealous?"

Jiwoo quickly shook her head and looked down, talking softly, "well no. It just seemed like you weren't in the mood to be affectionate so I thought I could be affectionate with Chaewon since she doesn't mind it. I didn't think you would care since you let me flirt with the other members all the time. I'm sorry."

Sooyoung lifted Jiwoo's chin to get the shorter girl to look at her, "it's okay sweetie. I'm sorry for overreacting." Sooyoung gently kissed the younger girl. After a few seconds Sooyoung was nibbling at Jiwoo's bottom lip, sliding her tongue in once she felt Jiwoo open her mouth. The kissed passionately for a few seconds, Sooyoung holding Jiwoo close by her hips as Jiwoo had her arms wrapped around the older girl's neck. Sooyoung pulled back, smirking at Jiwoo who was out of breath and was blushing more than usual, "so tell me Jiwoo. Who do you belong?" She took a break to kiss and suck on Jiwoo's neck before speaking again, "Me?" She kissed and sucked harder, earning a moan from the younger girl. Again she spoke, "or Chaewon?" Sooyoung bit down on Jiwoo's neck, not enough to really hurt but enough to leave a hickey and get a soft yelp from the girl.

"You," was all Jiwoo could say as she bit her lip softly.

Sooyoung moved on and started kissing another spot on Jiwoo's exposed neck, "'you' what Jiwoo?" She bit down again, leaving another hickey.

"I, I belong to you Sooyoung." Jiwoo was breathing unevenly as she closed her eyes, trying not to moan against the sensation on her neck.

"And no one else?" Sooyoung kissed up Jiwoo's neck, leaving tiny hickies as she made her way to Jiwoo's jawline.

"No one else," Jiwoo smiled softly as Sooyoung made eye contact with her.

Sooyoung smiled and nodded as she pecked the other girl on the lips, "good girl."


End file.
